Nightmares and Coffee
by NotReallyWritingJustReading
Summary: In a harsh world where a War is raging and no Humans are alive, NoLegs struggles to survive as his prophetic nightmares get worse everyday. Darkness is coming and only NoLegs realizes the danger it brings. What happens when MeowMeow gets thrown in? AU.


_**Nightmares and Coffee, a NoLegs and MeowMeow fic**_

I am really nervous about posting my first fic here. I really hope that this is good enough for you all. This came from a bit of talking with the voices in my head, playing Phoenix Wright (I 3 Godot) and the awesomeness that is Epic Battle Fantasy. Great game, go check it out.

This story happens in a (sorta) AU where only Cats, Dogs, Crocodiles, Rabbits and very few Humans live; the rest have been decimated in the War. Actually this story happens after my first story which I have not yet published. I feel sooo ashamed but it's getting really hard to continue writing that one. If all else fails this might be able to stand alone anyway; in a dark depressing world with no more humans and only a few Towns and one City. :(

If I'm confusing you, just go ahead and read the story. Shouldn't matter anyway.

As far as I know, NoLegs and the EBF gang belong to Kupo707; MeowMeow and Karnage belong to NCH85; the rest of the Kat Team is mine (sorta).

* * *

><p>MeowMeow sat comfortably in the Lounge, enjoying the view of the sunrise through the huge glass windows. Mornings in the Resistance Sector A weren't usually this peaceful, but apparently most of the Kat Team had gone on vacations. It was the holidays, after all. The only ones left were himself, Karina, and -<p>

_CRASH!_

- NoLegs. MeowMeow shook his head, sighing inwardly. NoLegs was probably the most intelligent one of them all; hence his position as head strategist, but the others have _**no**_idea what he was like in the morning. _'Looks like he wasn't able to get much sleep last night' _MeowMeow thought, reluctantly getting up from the comfortable couch he was lying on and headed towards the kitchen, planning on making a pot of coffee.

"What the - NoLegs, what happened?" Karina's up, it seems. "Here, let me help you to the kitchen." MeowMeow smiled. It hadn't taken much for the other Kats to see that Karina had a thing for NoLegs. So it was a surprise when she revealed she had a boyfriend all along, a Rabbit named Vyrex. NoLegs didn't mind, he finds it awkward to have a girlfriend when you have no legs or arms.

MeowMeow walked out of the kitchen with a pot of hot coffee in his hands. He smirked. The other Kats had dubbed him 'Coffee Expert' after sampling one of his various blends. Expert, indeed. It wasn't that hard, the City had many coffee secrets to give, if only they would take a moment to find them. MeowMeow himself had learned many different techniques from the Ancient Crocodile Civilization. They were masters of the art of blending and mixing different ingredients to create a perfect cup of coffee. He had shown them a few of his secret recipes and, in turn, they had given him many more, finding him worthy of the title 'Coffee Expert'. Ahh... good old times...

* * *

><p>MeowMeow was jolted out of his reverie when Karina grabbed his right arm. "Careful, don't wanna spill any coffee on you" he said, with a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "Sorry, but I think NoLegs needs some coffee too" Karina replied, dropping her hand from his arm. She pointed at NoLegs, who was staring cross-eyed at them. He meowed in irritation, angered at being awakened from his sleep.<p>

MeowMeow chuckled, placing the coffee pot on the table before going back into the kitchen to get some mugs for the three of them. When he returned, Karina was nowhere to be found, leaving a note on the table. _'My, my, that was fast' _MeowMeow thought, picking up the note and reading it. It seems that Karina had scampered off to Vyrex's house, remembering his invitation for breakfast from a few days earlier.

NoLegs screeched when a drop of boiling hot coffee accidentally splashed on his fur. MeowMeow suppressed the urge to laugh. "You really are out of it, aren't you, hmm?" he asked teasingly. NoLegs just frowned and answered, telepathically.

'_**You know I hate early mornings. Where are all the others?'**_

MeowMeow smiled, carefully pouring a cup of coffee into two of the three mugs he had brought with him. '_Blend no. 39, he likes this one' _he noted in his thoughts. "Shade is searching the Wastelands for some clues about the legend of the 'Three Siblings'. Woolf is with him, so there's no worry about ambushes or Wild Ones. Karina's gone off to have breakfast with Vyrex. Psyche is visiting the Palace and she dragged Silence along with her" MeowMeow replied.

NoLegs nodded and tried to get the mug of coffee ( with his telekinesis ) but failed, having absolutely no energy to use his powers."What's wrong, buddy?" MeowMeow asked, concerned. Come to think of it, NoLegs looked even more tired this morning that usual.

'**Nothing. Just not enough sleep, that's all.'**

"Yeah right, like I'm gonna believe that. Come on, what's wrong?"

'**Absolutely nothing! Now stop worrying about me!'**

MeowMeow stared at NoLegs, noticing how his blue fur looked almost purple close-up. Purple… NoLegs turns purple when something really scares him. NoLegs stared back, unwilling to say anything to MeowMeow. It was pathetic anyway.

Both locked in a staring contest, NoLegs started to waver, his stubborn resolve slowly dissipating. MeowMeow kept on staring, their faces inching closer until they were a centimeter away from making contact.

Giving up, NoLegs looked away and started fidgeting.

'**I-I had… a nightmare. About Darxia. T-the Darkness c-came back a-and…'**

His calm facade quickly deteriorated into fear. NoLegs was shivering in terror at this point. He looked up into MeowMeow's eyes, tears threatening to escape if he didn't word his sentence properly. MeowMeow understood. He quickly pulled NoLegs into an embrace.

'**T-the Darkness came b-back and took her a-away again! S-she returned, b-but she was changed! T-they turned her b-back into t-the demon she was b-before! She k-killed everyone except you a-and me…'**

MeowMeow narrowed his eyes slightly. Most dreams or nightmares NoLegs had often came true. If this one was true, then the Kat Team will be in a lot of trouble. He looked back at NoLegs and saw that the tears had already fallen through his tightly clenched eyes. Humming a soft tune that he knew would calm NoLegs down, he nuzzled the top of NoLegs' head gently. He needed to get all of this out.

'**She looked into my eyes and suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore! SHE MADE ME KILL YOU!'**

NoLegs was crying for real now, sobs wracking his frail body, tears staining his cheeks. MeowMeow felt guilty. Did NoLegs really care for him that much? He was sure that the Kat Team could handle itself without him. Then it clicked-

Did NoLegs **love **him?

* * *

><p>If it's still confusing, you have to wait until I get my other fic, currently with no title, published. Until then, hope for the best!<p>

_This is really making me very nervous. Review please?_


End file.
